Guys, Pranks, and Teenage love
by MoonyMeg
Summary: COMPLETED Kaylee James, 6th year Hufflepuff in the same year as the golden trio. Kaylee has been wanting to date Harry Potter for years, never knowing that he wanted the same. She finally gets to Harry but Draco gets in the way.
1. Man in the Club

Chapter 1

Ah. The day before starting Hogwarts. I am Kaylee James a sixth year Hufflepuff with an attitude. So was much of one I almost in slytherin in my sorting.

flashback

I remember standing there shaking from nerves that first day at Hogwarts. All these kids scare me they are yelling and hollering at us new first years. Whoa that sorting hat is old... and disgusting… how many heads do you think it's been on? Is all I am thinking of while the sorting hat sings his song? These qualities he's listing I think I have them all. My dad said that he was a ravenclaw they are wise… my dad doesn't seem like that to me! My mother was a Gryinffdor. That doesn't seem all that bad. I wonder what I will be. Finally my name is called.

"James, Kaylee" I hear a witch shout.

I nearly jumped. Running to the stool just wanting this whole process be done with…

"Hmmm I see, You have qualities of all the house but particularly those of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. What a strange combination if I do say so myself." The sorting hat whispered into my ear.

"I am kind not cunning and sly…" I think to the old hat.

"then let that be…. HUFFLEPUFF!" the old hat shouts.

An entire table all dressed in gold and black erupted in cheers. That must be my new house. I ran up to all the kind, friendly faces. The table that is Green and silver don't seem very happy for me…

end flashback

So tonight I called my best friend, Kelsey Lane, and we decided tonight you were going to go muggle clubbing. I love clubbing, just being there, drinking and dancing my heart out is the best feeling in the world! Feeling the beat pump through my veins is incredible and dancing with all the hot guys is a plus also. I'm not a slut if that what you are thinking. I just know what I want and how to get it when it comes to guys. Yeah I have dating my fair share of guys these last couple years from the shy Justin Finch Fletch to the daring and bold Blaise. But really all this time I have really wanted to date the famous Harry Potter. He's so different from everyone else. Not in a ego, "I'm famous and the best" kind a way more of a "I'm famous but I don't deserve it" way. That's why I really want to date him. This year I am finally going to go for it. But that is nothing for now cuz the only thing important now is who is going to buy my next Smirnoff.

Looking around the room I find a cute redhead who I think I recognize. I walk up to him and smile my most flirtatious smile. I flip my hair and start the flirting, Hey there. He just replies Hey beautiful, wanna drink? A cherry Smirnoff you reply. I did say I get what I want.

"Come dance with me sexy" I say a tad tipsy.

"anytime sweet thing" this mystery man replies.

When he said that I knew exactly who I was flirting with. One of the famous weasley twins! They left school last year to own a joke shop that my brother loves!

We danced for what seemed like forever when finally a slower song came on. Time to make or break this dancer… if he wants me he will go in and kiss me...

As I was thinking this I feel his wonderfully soft lips on mine. He's a great kisser.

The song is over and we get back to our fast dancing.

Wow weasly is one great dancer. He knows exactly what he's doing…

But I promised Kelsey that I was leaving with her no matter how good the guy is. Damn best friends sometimes.

Just then Kelsey comes dancing by me… she has the other twin up against her... wow that is totally not like her. Tonight is going to be better than I thought… Two rich twins, me and my best friend. I wonder where this night is going to lead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in Kelsey's summer apartment. She's so lucky her parents let her stay alone. Maybe cuz they don't want to live like muggles… I look over and see that George is lying next to me. I try to remember what happened. Ok, I remember. Kelsey and Fred were really (I mean really) getting along at the club and George said that he was tired but he had to stay with his brother. Kelsey unlocks herself from Fred and takes me into the restroom.

"I really like this guy K" she tells me.

"great! Invite them both back to your place then" I say slyly.

"Do you really think they would?"

"oh yah they would. He's totally into you"

"then tonight's the night I lose it" Kelsey says almost sadly.

"if you don't want to then don't!" I reply

"No I really want to… I knew it had to happen sometime"

"Go and have the night of your life Kels. I will keep his brother entertained…" I laugh.

Kelsey and I leave the bathroom and head towards the twins. It's like they knew what we were going to ask them. Then I remember the twins first invention had been a extendable ear that could hear through doors.

"listening to us through the doors. You two have been naughty." I say smoothly.

"punish us then" the twins reply.

Kelsey and George went into the master bedroom and got to it. I on the other hand spent the night talking and snuggling with Fred. I knew it wouldn't work and I told him so. Considering he was 3 years older than us and I had someone at school to go after.

I got up and made breakfast for myself and George for who knows when Kelsey and Fred will be up. I said I had to go home and pack so after breakfast I said my goodbyes and left on my nimbus.


	2. The Train

Chapter 2

The Train

That was quite a night for kels and I could see so on the train later that afternoon. Her hair still wasn't back to its usual style and she was just beaming. I asked her if she was going to see Fred again. She simply told me, Yes I will but that doesn't mean I won't look around at my options. I had never seen my friend with such a confidence before and I loved that she finally had it. I started peering up and down the platform looking for people I knew.

Kels finally says, "Harry is down there" she says pointing to her left.

Why hadn't I seen him there?

I take another glance. SHIT George and Fred are standing there talking to him. Probably about us! God. Now he's going to think I am a whore. Why hadn't I remembered how close Potter and the Weasleys were! Here's the train. I can worry about wonderful Harry later. I have to find a compartment…

I found a open compartment… to bad my worst enemy and her best friend happen to come sit there. I hate that Hermione. Ginny is nice though. She's a lot like me. Hopefully she doesn't know about last night…

Hi Kaylee and Kelsey says Ginny sweetly

Hullo. I reply.

Hermione just sat there with some damn ugly face on. She knows that I am going after Harry this year and she isn't really happy about it.

"Who stuck the stick up your ass today Hermione?" I say slyly.

"No one, unlike you I don't mess around with guys I meet at the club." She said hastily.

Seems like she found out about me and George. Ginny looks clueless thank god.

"So how did you find out about what I do over the summer Granger?"

"From the guys you're with, considering I went to the club with them."

"Please, come on. Nothing happened last night, at least for me don't know what the guys are telling you but whatever it is I wasn't involved"

"Are you saying that Kelsey was the wild one last night? I think I saw you grinding up against him last night" Hermione said coolly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Hermione you went to the club with Fred and George and run last night!" Ginny screamed.

"SHIT NOW LOOKS WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I scream. "ok Ginny I was dancing with your brother, George last night ok, I didn't do anything more than dance."

"whatever you say. How am I supposed to believe that nothing else happened?"

"ask George. Fred is another story. But I will say this right now; George got nothing out of me." I say after I got calmed down.

"and I slept with Fred." Kelsey says calmly. She had been quiet up until now.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY 19 YEAR OLD BROTHER! YOU…. YOU… YOU WHORE." Ginny screams.

A prefect finally comes in and yells at us to remain quiet that we are almost to Hogwarts. Great finally I can get out of here. I stood up and said,  
"I'm going to run to the bathroom to change clothes"

Meanwhile

"Finally that slut left. I still don't think she is telling the truth. But whatevs Ginny. Fred and George meet a lot of girls at the club. I know they wouldn't do something stupid."

"She didn't do anything with George last night I swear. They were just waiting for us really." Kelsey says sweetly.

"How would you know you were a little tied up from what I heard?" Hermione replies.

"Oh, shut up already, you're just jealous that you didn't sleep with anyone last night. Leave Kaylee alone. The only reason you hate her is cuz she has a better chance with Harry then you do." Kelsey says with her new found confidence.

"Are you saying that I want Harry? What a lie. He's like a brother to me. I personally like someone totally different."

"Oh sure, if that's so damn true who is this guy?" Kelsey questions.

"Its Brandon McLain's you know the Ravenclaw perfect?"

"ok whatever Hermione. Just leave us alone. We all know that you wanna shag Ron AND Harry by the end of this year" Kelsey replies.

"who in there right mind would want my brother, other than you, of course…" Ginny says quietly.

"that's not what Susan Bones thinks…. She hooked up with Ron at the end of last year."

"ok Kelsey that goes over the line. I don't think Ginny should hear about Ron's love life." Hermione said.

Back to me

So as I am getting ready I am wondering what I can say to make Hermione even madder. I come back to the compartment to see that Kelsey took care of that already. She sure gained a lot of confidence. Maybe she should get laid more often…. Hermione and Ginny left to get ready so I and Kelsey finally got to talk.

"So what's the potter game plan?" Kels asks.

"Ah I think I am going to come right up and say Hi in front of Hermione. With my smile and banging dress he will DEFINTLY take some notice."

"You ready to dance tonight? Or are you going to wait and only dance with Harry?"

"This dress wasn't met for sitting around waiting. It's for dancing so that's what it's going to do. I just can't wait to see this summers new couples."

"I think that Cho finally got over Cedric. I heard she's with Brandon. Hermione is going to love that!"

"why?" I ask.

"Cuz Hermione has a thing for Brandon. Clean up on aisle heartbreak, fresh Hermione is spilled."

Ha. We both start laughing till I can't breathe. Just as I recover from laughing so hard the train comes to a stop. And I hear the legendary voice yelling, "Firs' years come tis way!"

flashback

I remember the first time my brother came to Hogwarts. He was terrified just as I had been. At least he had me. He ran up to me and said, Kaylee why do I have to follow that big guy; I want to stay with you!"

"Its ok, Caleb. He's a great guy. His name is Hagrid. This is just a part of your first year. You get to take the boats across the lake you will love it!" I say trying to cheer up the frightened 11 year old.

"Ok Kaylee. What happens after the boats? Do they take us in the dungeon to see if any of are eaten by the animals like one boy said?" Caleb says scared.

"god, that draco" I mutter under my breath, "No there is no wild animals. That was just a nasty kid trying to scare you. After the boats a lady will come and take you to be sorted. You put on a hat and it tells you where you will live. If it is Hufflepuff than come and sit by me. If not look for the table that is cheering the most. And sit at the end so you will be by other first years."

"Ok!"

end of flashback

"it's great to hear our friend Hagrid isn't it?" I hear a deep voice say behind me. It's Harry.

"yeah it is isn't it" Hermione replies before I can say anything…

"everyone get into the chariots… stop loitering around or I will take points" a familiar teacher yells. Snape, I thought. He's back once again.


	3. From the chariots to the dinner

Chapter 3

From the chariots to the dinner

It's my lucky day. I am stuck in a chariot with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. That asshole and his two dumb friends.

"Hey Kaylee, You are looking FINE this year." Draco says.

"thanks I guess." I reply

"Looks like Kelsey got some last minute action. She can't get that damn grin off her face" Draco adds coolly.

"Well maybe but I think it's from making Granger so pissed off at us." I cover. That's the one thing I and Draco had in common. We both hate Granger. So I knew changing the topic to her was a fab idea.

"Granger? Really? Didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah I do. I always have since the day she… well that doesn't matter." Kelsey says. God, Kelsey if you would have told draco why I hate Hermione I might have strangled her.

"why did you stop? I want to hear what Granger did to you."

"It's not any of your business draco. It doesn't really matter why we hate her. It's just that we do. That is enough in itself really." I covered myself once again.

Wow sometimes I surprise myself the way I can cover myself and my friends from bad conversions. I guess that's part of the slytherin side of me. Since there was an empty seat in our carriage draco took it as an opportunity to come seat next to me. Great he's going to try to kiss me I can handle slimy guys though. And before I know it draco has kissed me. Well maybe I don't want to push him off just yet. I kiss back passionately. He licks my bottom lip wanting entrance in. I give it to him and we start making out. He puts his hands around my hips and starts to rub them on my back. Wow this is better than I thought. He goes in for my chest and I pull away. I can see the anger and lust in his grey eyes.

"What did you do that for? You know you want me." Draco says angrily.

"No I don't. I just know a great kiss when it comes by. Don't you dare do that again though Malfoy" I nearly spit out his name.

"Oh. I see how it is. You just want a guy till he wants you badly then you pull yourself away. Maybe that's we you get around so much."

"I get around cuz I know what I want, when I want it. And if I hadn't been around the block you would have never thought of kissing me. You must have heard so you went for it. Everyone knows you're with Pansy"

"Yes I guess your right there. Pansy isn't that great to kiss, it's like kissing my dog. She's all tongue." Draco says.

"Ha. Enjoy kissing your dog, I mean pansy cuz you aren't going to get around me." I answer slyly.

"I wonder why you aren't in slytherin sometimes." He states.

"actually, I wonder that myself."

Finally we reached the castle. Home sweet Home. Maybe the dinner won't be so boring this year I think to myself. I can't worry about that, its game time…

Here we go. I walk right up to Harry's chair. And rest my arm on the back of it.

"hey there Harry" I say in my most flirtatious voice.

"Hey Kaylee." He says in what must be his flirting voice. I get the evil stare from Hermione.

"Well I guess I will see you around Jerry, oops I mean Harry." I say adding my sexy smile. I think I have him. He just shrugs and I leave, walking saucily.

"Great job! He's still staring at you. So is his friend Ron." Kels says as I walk up.

"Good. I think my plan worked well." I say as I look back at Harry and smile.

Meanwhile

"omygoodness. She's gone LOW this year. Forgetting your name…. HA!" Hermione said. But Harry and Ron were to busy checking her out to notice.

"Boy she looks fantastic!" Ron finally says.

"time to close your mouths and stop drooling over that slut boys." Hermione commanded.

"I don't believe… I don't believe she came to flirt with ME! Does she like me, or did George tell her that I like her when they were talking last night…" Harry stammered.

"Grow up Harry. Every girl in our YEAR knows that all this time the only person she wanted was you, Harry." Parvati added.

"really? This is incredible! Why didn't I bother telling her? I could have shagged her… DAMN!" Harry replies.

"good to know where your head is Potter. In the gutter." Dean says. "but I would love to shag her also!" At that comment all the guys laugh and agree.

"Man, she's not even that pretty. What is it about her that makes her so…. Sexy?" Parvati asks.

"I don't know but whatever it is I want it." Emily, A 5th year girl says.

"Hey guys, she's smiling at you Harry! I think you should totally ask her to dance tonight at the dance." Neville says.

"I think I will. If she hasn't found someone else to dance with. Hopefully I am a good enough dancer for her." Harry replies.

back to me

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all you first years. I would make a long speech but I am too hungry to think of brilliant words." Dumbledore announces. "let us eat then" Magically food bursts onto the tables. Once again it's a turkey dinner. I hate turkey.

"HOUSE ELF" I yell.

"Buttercup is here lady." The small elf says.

I hate it that they speak in third person…

"I would like some angel hair pasta in a alfredo sauce. Quickly please." I order. At that the house elf hurries away. Sometimes I feel sorry for them. But its how life always was, house elves were taking care of anything I didn't want to do. After about 10 minutes the elf finally returns.

"Buttercup brought you order lady. Buttercup hopes it wasn't too late for you." The elf says meekly.

"No you did just fine buttercup, thank you" I answer. Nothing is better than a good pasta. Kels is starting to wonder how I'm not huge by all the carbs in the pasta I eat. Muggle-born students are weird like that sometimes, worrying about nutrition and all that other junk.

"Great dinner once again at Hogwarts" Susan Abbott says after the meal.

"aren't they always?" I say.

"How would you know you always eat the same foods? Pastas."

"if they weren't good I wouldn't eat them, would I?" Once again a good cover by me.

"Its time to go back up to the dorms and change before the dance." Kelsey finally says.


	4. The back to class dance

Chapter 4

The back to class dance.

We all hurry up to the 5th floor and find our painting. It's a Picture of some of the Greek, or is that roman? Gods. Crap I forgot to wait to hear the password. I will just wait… Then Justin came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "forgot to get the password again?" Then he says, Verteaga! And the portrait opens.

The hufflepuff common room is full of comfy warm couches in gold of course. It's my home and I love it here. I ran up the tower into the girls dormitories. As soon as I hit the dorms I start getting unclothed to get in the shower. Considering guys can't get into the girls dorms us girls are used to doing that when we want to get into the shower. If the guys knew we did that they might work harder at getting up here I think to myself as I jump into the shower.

After my shower I dried my hair and put it into a stylish hairstyle. Putting on my beautiful black and gold halter dress. I look good, I think to myself. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow and head back down into the Common Room.

Some older students are already down there just relaxing and checking up before the dance. You find your good friend, Leila, and start chatting.

"I am so happy that they finally let us have a back to class dance for the older students this year." Leila says to me. I know that she really wants to get Justin's attention and I think she's gonna get it in the kickin' dress she's wearing!

"Justin is going to love you in that dress" I confide in her. That seemed to make her brighten up.

"Are you sure it's not to… sluttish?" she questioned.

"No… It's sexy."

Meanwhile

Harry and Ron are getting into their suits.

"good thing I don't have to wear that same suit I wore to the Yule ball. Remember that thing. It was so ugly!" Ron says.

"I don't think you could wear it if you could. You have totally grown since then. It might burst at the seams!" Harry joked. It was true. In the last two years Ron had probably grown a good 6 inches.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ron joked.

"Well of course I am!" Harry replied. Both of the guys stopped joking and finished getting ready.

"Do you think that Kaylee will come up to me?" Harry asked

"No you have to go to her my friend. She will have many other guys trying to dance with her. If parvati is telling the truth than she would be happy to dance with you. From there man it's up to you. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ron answered.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do? I know about Susan mister I'm innocent." Harry said.

"Ah. That was…. Fun. I still don't believe that you haven't been with anyone! I thought it would be you before me but I beat you to the punch." Ron said.

"All that might change in the course of the next few months…. My friend."

Back to me

Some more gals and guys come walking down the stairs in the next 15 minutes. I know that I am looking good cuz I am really getting looked at. So is Leila, I know that was a boost in her self-esteem. Just then Justin comes down the stairs; he cleans up nice i think to myself "yay He's looking at Leila in that dress." I don't think she noticed though. I look at the clock its 7:45 I grab Kels and Leila and we start heading downstairs. The Great hall looks spectacular at these dances. All the tables are gone and banners to. Instead the place is decorated in streamers and fun party lights, there is even a bar serving nonalcoholic drinks of course. I know someone around here has rum for some good Coke and Rum... I don't think I want that tonight though. I head towards the bar, and ask for a Dr. Pepper and 2 Mountain Dews. I wait for the drinks and bring them to my friends who are both scanning the room for guys. Leila of course is only looking for Justin but Kels came into this year without any crushes (Fred kind of killed that) so she's doing a good, Hmmm who changed over the summer scan.

"Enjoying your scan girls?" I ask my two friends and hand them there dews.

"Oh, yes incredibly. Look at Dean! He's looking fine this year…" kels answers.

"Good for you then. He's single! Plus he's looking this way!" Leila replies.

"He's looking at K and you know it." Kels adds.

"Well I don't want dean. Though I admit he's looking fine. Tonight is all about Harry Potter." I say calming my friend down.

"Really? You after potter…" I hear a voice say to me. I turn around. It's Draco. "Yes Draco. I want to date Harry Potter."

"That shouldn't be too hard, considering he's been fancying at you for years." Draco laughs. Then I feel dracos lips on mine. I push him away quickly.

"Draco get off me before your dog finds us and bites me" I answer to Draco's kiss.

"Ha-ha very funny." Draco says and walks away.

"I don't believe that slime ball came up and kissed you." Leila says.

"It's the second time today actually." I reply then telling her about the chariot ride." Considering this is a dance I am going to well… Dance!" I finally cover. I think Leila's shocked look will go away in time….

Getting someone to dance with me isn't the hard part. It's getting a good dancer to dance with me. Wow this guys good. I haven't seen him yet though… must turn around…. Then a slow song comes on. I turn to my dance partner. Damn those Weasley's can dance! It's Ron who I am dancing with. He's cute now that he's taller. He towers over me. Which not many guys can do considering I'm 5'10". From here I think Ron is at least 6'2". cuz my head can go perfectly on his shoulder. Where is Harry, I think to myself? If Ron is here then he must be nearby. Why can't I just enjoy this dance?

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask Ron. He then leans in and kisses my softly.

"Now I am." He answers. He then comes in to kiss me again. I kiss him back. We start to French kiss when I hear someone holler.

"RON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" shit. It's Harry. Now what am I going to do…

"Umm nothing." Ron says innocently. I start to breakdown.

"I didn't want this to happen. If you weren't already told, I love you Harry." I moan then I walk off.

"Oh. Shit." I hear one of the boys say. I couldn't figure out which one. Harry is really upset though. Ron is angry. Why did this have to happen? I was just going with the flow, and that happened to include kissing my crushes best friend. Great here comes Hermione…

She comes up and slaps me across the face. "Now look what you've done. You made my two best friends against each other. I thought you wanted Harry. You could have easily got him without kissing Ron"

"WAIT just a second. Ron kissed me. Got it? I didn't start it I still love Harry. Ok? I love him."

"Looked very mutual with your tongues in each other."

"Well maybe I didn't want it to happen but it did. And there is nothing I can do to fix that it happened." I say and walk out of the great hall. Ron and Harry beat me out here though. There are in the entrance hall looking like they might just tear each other apart.

"I'm sorry that this happened. Please don't let this tear you two apart. I'm just a slut that shouldn't be cared about" You say as you pass by. They both turned and looked at me.

"Kaylee, I love you too." Harry says. "I just didn't know that Ron had feelings for you so when I saw you with him I thought that it had to be you that liked him. And my heart broke."

"I'm sorry this happened Kaylee." Ron mutters. I just turn back towards the stairs and head back up to the common room. Wow both of them wanted me. Well I can't go out with Harry without breaking Ron's heart. Never thought that this would happen. I head back up to the common room that is full of younger students.

"Back already? What happened" a younger girl asks.

"Just some boy troubles." I answer.


	5. Talking with Harry

Chapter 5

Talking with Harry

I think the girl wanted to know more but to bad today is not her lucky day. I went straight back to my dorm. Maybe I can just lay do and relax. I put on my comfy pjs and jump into my queen size bed. Ah the new seventeen. I love American fashion mags. Just as I started to relax I hear a knock at my door. Its Justin…. Wait guys can't get up here!

"What the hell. I thought guys couldn't get up here!" I yell at him.

"Good to know that you love to see me! Anyways any smart guy knows he can get up here between 10pm and 7am. The charm isn't fully working then. Don't you want to know why im here?" he finally asks.

"well of course I do. I was just shocked that you got up here!" I respond.

"I am up here for Ron and Harry. They wanted me to send you a message. And I had a personal question."

"whats the question?"

"Is Leila single? If so does she like me?" Justin questions.

"Yes she is. And she really likes you. Now what's the message."

"Great! Anyways. They want to know that they are sorry for the way the acted in the great hall. The fighting part anyway. They also wanted you to know that Ron was into you but he also still likes susan bones. Harry said that what he said to you im not sure exactly what that is cuz he wouldn't say, is true." Justin's answer made me so happy a ran up and hugged him. Harry Potter loves me. This is my lucky day!

"Thanks so much Justin! Is there an after party for the dance? Or anyway I would find Harry?" I asked.

"um he said he was going to be in the 2nd floor couches with ron until midnight if you wanted to talk. But you better hurry its 11 already! And be careful Flich is out tonight."

"Justin I don't know where I would be without you!"

"No where kissing wise…. Oh you mean tonight… sure.." Justin loves bringing up that he was the first person I had ever frenchkissed.

"Ha Ha Justin. Now get out of my room." With that Justin left and I went to check my hair. All it needed was to be brushed and I was as good as new. I ran out of the common room as quickly as possible. Sneaking around isn't much of a problem anymore. I mastered it by 3rd year. I got down to the 2nd floor and saw Harry. I then started running.

He hugged me and picked me up off the ground and twirled. It felt great being in his arms at last.

"HARRY!"

"Finally I get you to myself. I didn't think Justin could really find you in time!"

"He found me alright. He went to my room! I didn't know that the charm isn't a strong at night. I would think that's when you want it at its strongest!"

"HE WENT TO YOUR ROOM!" Harry said jokingly. We both laughed and finally let eachother out of the embrace. He sat down and me well of course I sat down right on top of him.

"why did it take so long for us to know about each other?" I ask him.

"Hermione confessed that she knew about you this entire time she just made sure I didn't find out. If you didn't know she doesn't like you very much."

"That girl hates me. And I know it. She calls me a slut, although she just jelous. Sometimes I think that girl just needs to get laid." I say with some laughter.

"Ron might take care of that… tonight."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am serious. Hermione said that she was mad that we were fighting over you because she wanted Ron to love her, not you. That's why she hated you so much. She knew that Ron was looking at you and she got extremely angry."

"Wow that makes sense now. Well all of us girls knew that her goal was to shag Ron and YOU by the end of this year. Something about friends losing their virginity together."

"Oh my. Well I don't think she is going to get that honor out of me for I am hoping you get it first... Defintly not out of Ron." I had to laugh at his comment.

I stood up and said, "well tonight's not your lucky night." And with that he stood up and I kissed him. He kissed me back with great passion. I just returned the favor and we kissed and kissed for a long time. Finally I pulled back. "You know it will be harder for you to get lucky cuz we're in different houses." I say and start walking off.

"Not when you have the room of requirement" I hear him mutter as I walk away


	6. Justin FinchFletchy: Master Jumper

Chapter 6

Justin Finch-Fletchy: Master Jumper

What the hell is the room of requirement? I thought to myself as I pace back upstairs. Maybe Justin will know. He seems to more about the castle then me anyways and I think he was in that organization with Harry last year. I would have joined if it was offered. That Umbridge actually made DADA boring. I love that class. I would have died to actually learn something worth knowing, and to be around Harry. I still don't believe that I kissed Harry Potter. I can't wait to tell Leila and Kels. I head back up to the common room and up my tower. Hmm what's that noise in Leila's room. I swear I heard her giggle. I poke my head inside. Hmm that's why. Justin got a little lonely. Its not anything gross mind you I think he just kinda snuck in.

"Justin Finch-Fletchy What do you think your doing?" I ask.

"I just got lonely." He answered sweetly.

"Justin tomorrow when your not umm occupied, I have a question. And Leila… just so you know… I've now made out with Harry Potter."

"GREAT!" she squeals then pushes Justin off the bed.

"Let the poor man snuggle with you. He's been a very good boy for me today!" I say and leave.

"Maybe I will" I hear my good friend giggle.

I peak me head into Kelsey's room. She's sound asleep. I will tell her tomorrow morning at breakfast I guess. I head back up to my room and fall onto my wonderful bed. I fall asleep immediately to dreams of my and Harry.

I awake at about 7 to a load THUD I peer out of my door to see that Justin had umm jumped down the tower knowing that the charm was back on. He might have broken something… Professor Sprout has made her way down the tower… ugh. She's defiantly NOT a morning person. Talk about morning hair. She isn't very happy either probably woke her up just like it did me.

"JUSTIN FINCHFLETCHY WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU DOING JUMPING FROM THE **GIRLS** TOWER? Detention with Snape all week for your morning rendezvous. I am not even going to start on why you were in the tower in the first place." Pro. Sprout yelled. If someone was still asleep after the jump they sure as hell were awake now.

Darn the scene is over. I shouldn't even bother with going back to sleep. I go and get into the shower. I dry my hair magically as a finish getting ready. When I walk into my room Kelsey's and my owl is sitting waiting for me. My classes! I run up to the owl and feed her a treat. Today I have… Muggle Studies and DADA after lunch I have Double Herbology. Not bad for a Monday.

I head down to the common room to see Kelsey waiting for me. "What did I miss? Leila said something great happened but she won't tell me."

"Oh nothing." I pause before telling her. "well I did kinda make out with Harry Potter… other than that nothing major."

"NOTHING MAJOR!" She screeched.

I started laughing. She did too. Then I finally said, "Well what did you think of Pro. Sprouts hair this morning?" and we both started laughing again and started heading down to the great hall.

When I reach the great hall I see Harry and I leap into his arms. Boy he has strong arms. Must be the quidditch because I know I have them too. We finally let go of our embrace and I sat down next to him. In the mornings we could sit at whatever table we wanted. As soon as I sit down a house elf appears.

"Twinky came when I saw the pretty lady sir. You said that twinky must wait until a pretty lady comes." The house elf said.

"You waited for me?"

"Not for very long. We will have 2 orders of French toast. Extra syrup."

"Think you can order for me already do you?" With that comment I gave him a quick kiss.

"Ah. I owled Kelsey asking what you like to eat." Harry admits.

"Nice idea lover boy." I say.

Leila and Justin come into the Great hall. Everyone looks at them. Word travels fast around here. I guess they wanted to know who Justin was with last night. The stares didn't seem to bother them though. They held hands and walk confidently up to me and Harry. "I heard about the detention Justin. I hate Snape detentions." Harry says calmly. Everyone knows that Harry Potter is always stuck in Snape detentions.

"Yeah they really do suck." Justin says.

"Good thing Pro. Sprout is such a softie on school romances, in our house you would have been in a lot more trouble with McGonagall."

"That she is." As I say that I see the house elf is back with my favorite food and he places it in front of me. I dig in its great as usual. Harry seems to like it as well. We both finish or breakfast and start walking out of the great hall his arm around my waist. As we are leaving a beaming Hermione and Ron are just arriving.


	7. Muggle Studies

Chapter 7

Muggle Studies

"Looks like you were right about Hermione" I say calmly.

"Must have been in Hermione's room cuz ron and I share a room and I didn't hear a sound." Harry replies.

"At least shes happy." I say moving along.

"that could have been us." Harry mutters.

"Do you think I am that easy! You are lucky you got a kiss outta me." I answer.

"Well you do have a bit of a reputation."

"Not really… Most of that was fake. Actually all of it except for I think 2."

"And which would that be?" Harry ponders.

"Making out with Justin in the back of the potions classroom and the thing with Blaise."

"Which is?" Harry asks. "I want to know your history and I will tell you mine, which is shorter."

"Um.. Well we fooled around in an empty classroom. Not going to far though." I answer.

"So you're a virgin," Harry whispers."Never would have thought that with the 2 slytherins you dated. Well my history, before you. One Girlfriend, One Kiss. Cho Chang."

"Yeah I heard that you went out with her. Yes.." I begin to whisper. "I am a virgin."

"Ok now that that's out in the open we can have some fun!" Harry said with a smirk.

"All those years fighting malfoy has taught you how to smirk." I exclaim and move into a kiss. He kisses me back excitedly, I guess he is as happy about this relationship as I am. I finally pulled away from his embrace. "I have to get to Muggle Studies! I'm late!"

"Let me walk, well run you there. I have divination and I think that the later I am the better story Professor Trewlany will get out of me. Most likely something were I almost die." At that we both laugh and start sprinting. We get close to the 3rd floor classroom and Harry stops, out of breath. "Better not get caught by your teacher." He kisses me on the forehead and walks off.

I walk into my classroom. Good we haven't started yet. I walk in and go up to Justin and Leila.

"You left the great hall AGES before us and we beat you here." Justin says kissing Leila on the cheek.

"What did you two do that took you so long?" Leila said with a small smile.

"We just got some things out in the open. That's all. We just talked." I answer.

"Wow. Pretty boring relationship! I mean ours was more excting and we were 13." Justin blurts this upsetting Leila. "Honey.. I didn't mean anything by that. I really care about you. I'm sorry." At this Leila perks up.

"Ok students, Sit down in your desks!" professor Contany hollers. Another boring class of Muggle Studies begins.

Meanwhile

Harry ran to the divination tower still surprised by his wonderful new relationship. Apon entering the class Harry sees Ron is in the corner. Good he left the seat next to him open Harry thinks. To late. Professor Trelwany spotted him.

"Late Mr. Potter. Don't make excuses for as you know I can sense when you lie to me."

"Bullshit" Ron mutters.

"Then I will tell you only the truth." Harry says pausing to think of his story. "Um.. well… er… I was on my way up and I saw a large black animal in the corridor and I had to levitate the creature to hagrid for safety."

"More like kissing a pretty girl outside the great hall." Ron mutters.

"Thank you for the honesty, Mr.Potter, for I do not like liars like your friend Mr. Weasley. 5 Points from Griffyendor for your tardiness."

"But I really was telling the truth. I saw a large spider and had to wait for it to move." Ron whispers. Everyone in their year knew that Ron was terrified by spiders, it was the form of his boggart.

"You know trelwany's a nutcase." Harry whispers back.

Back to me

It seemed like the professors lecture on the internet took forever! She has no actual experience and many students here have laptops in their dorms! She is totally overdoing the idea of Google. Its so simple! You put in what you want and it gives you a site to find it! I start writing a note to Leila. I look up every so often to make it look like I am taking notes on the lecture.

Hey L,

So what exactly happened last night? You both fell asleep before Justin could leave so something must have happened!

K.

I pass the note through the air to her. Waiting to get a note back. I really wanted to know what happened and a boring lecture is the perfect time!

K-

Nothing really. We cuddled and talked a bit then I fell asleep in his arms. The alarm went off at 6:45am and I tried to get Justin up and HE WAS OUT! It was like 7:02 when he finally left so he decided to jump from the tower or he would have been stuck up there all day!

L.

And Justin called US a boring couple. They almost take the cake in boring. He was in her bed and they just talked. That's worse then talking outside the great hall! I have to get his side of this.

J double F –

You called me and harry a boring couple. If I was correct you were in HER BED and all you did was talk. HER BED FOR GOODNESS SAKE! What kinda man are you.

K.

This will be good. He might play things a tad differently.

K, L with a double E –

At least we were in bed! LOL. More than you can say! We kissed also for your information. Cant wait to hear you in Harry's bed getting caught by McGonagall!

J.F.F

P.S. What's the question?

Oh man. I forgot. I don't believe that he remembered and I couldn't! he was busy trying to get into his crushes bed and he can remember.

J.F.F.-

Oh yah! I totally forgot. This is sad on my part.

What's the room of requirement?

K.J.

Kay-

Its this room on the 7th floor. You say what you need out of the room like… a place to spend the night. You cross the area where the door is saying what you need 3 times while crossing the door. A door will then appear made for your needs. Why do you ask?

Just.

Wow this room sounds perfect. Justin is the best guy friend a girl can have!

Just.

You rock! Well actually… I told Harry that it would be harder for him to get lucky cuz we are in different houses. As I walked away he muttered, Not when you have the room of requirement. I don't think you really wanted to know that but you asked.

-Kay.

Finally the class bell rings. Justin had a smile on his face. "Next time its about your sex life please don't tell me." Justin finally says.

"I thought you didn't want to know but if I told you, "oh, nothing" you would have begged for the answer!" I say walking off to Defensive against the dark arts.


	8. Harry's Boggart

Chapter 8

Harry's boggart

As I head off to Defensive against the dark arts Kelsey comes up behind me. "How was Muggle Studies?" she asks, "Anicent Runes was boring as usual." Living in the Muggle world during the summer tested her out of muggle studies. Otherwise we would be together all day.

"Muggle Studies was once again a lie. She really overdid the idea of the internet."

"Yeah, It must be harder teaching about something you have never used before." Kelsey said.

"Good thing we have DADA. I love the class even though I have to work harder now so I can ace my DADA N.E.W.T." I answer. "I wonder who the new teacher this year is…"

"I guess we will find out!" Kelsey said as we walked into the classroom. As I walk in I notice 2 suprises. First HARRY is in my class! The other was the new teacher. I could tell right away who the new teacher was even though I had never met him. He was an older version of Draco from the platinum blonde hair to the deep grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy. I ran right up to harry.

"I didn't know you were in this class!" I exclaim.

"Well we never did get around to talking about our classes." Harry said kissing my cheek. Before anything more could be said Mr. Malfoy started our class.

"Sit down students. I am your new teacher. Professor Malfoy is my name." Malfoy said in a demanding tone. "This class is meant only for students that's excelled or are going to be in a defensive aspect of the Ministry. Therefore its going to be a tougher and faster paced class."

"Father, I don't think that Neville and Kelsey should be here then." Draco said from the back. I didn't notice him there.

"Longbottom and Lowkins are on my list for this class, Draco. So they have as much right to be here as you do." Lucuis said. "In the future don't tell me how to run my class and from now on I am Professor malfoy. Even to you son."

I heard that Draco and his Father don't get along anymore. Now I know that its true for sure.

"Ok lets start today's lesson. It will be on the Patronus Charm and how to protect yourself from powerful dark beings. I heard that Professor Lupin gave some special teachings of this charm. But I don't think that you all were old enough to have a full patronus. I have heard that Mr. potter can perform one. Can anyone else?" The class stared blankly at eachother. "Ok I guess not. Mr. Potter would you please demonstrate a correct Patronus? I have a Bogart for practice in that chest over there." Professor Malfoy pointed to a wardrobe but harry didn't budge.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper.

"My Bogart is Voldermort killing those I love." I cringe at hearing the name. I still cant belive he goes around saying the dark lords name.

"Tell Malfoy." I answer. Harry approaches Malfoy and whispers in his ear.

"Do you think I care who or what your Bogart is Mr. Potter? It could be the damn queen of England for all I care."

"Suit yourself…" harry mutters and walks up to the wardrobe. As he opens the chest a man in a cape appears so does another figure a female… wait that's ME. The caped man points it wand at me and yells "**Avada Ked…"**

**"EXCEPTO PATRONUS!" Harry yells and my and the caped figures are chased away by a stag. **

**"Maybe I should have listened to you potter. I didn't think that your bogart had changed. But its good to know with whom your heart lies with Mr. Potter." Malfoy says and glances at me. Most of the class is in shock at seeing the dark lord. "Calm down class there is nothing to fear. That was not really him, its just a boggart!" **

**"So its true!","He has seen the dark lord","Poor Harry", "HES WITH JAMES!" everyone is whispering something of that sort. Harry comes and sits down next to me. Malfoy finally calms the class down and spends the next half hour explaining uses of the patronus and its different forms. Malfoy gives the assignment. Write a 3 parchment paper on how a Patronus can save someone from a vampire. **


	9. Lunch and Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 9**

**Lunch and Draco Malfoy**

**"Talk about a hard assignment. Due Friday too. Hasn't he heard of light assignments the first week?" I ask Harry.**

**"He doesn't belive in light anything." Harry said.**

**"Are you still thinking he's a death eater? He cant be, if he was Dumbledore would have never hired him" I say.**

**"He's a death eater. I saw him last summer, it's a long story I will have to tell you later. All I will say is that a great guy is dead and he was involded." Harry said with a new sadness growing in his eyes. "Dumbledore has hired death eaters before. Think about Snape."**

**"Snape's a recovered death eater. You know that. Snape saved your life once if I am correct. No death eater try to save Harry Potter. They are the ones out to kill you. I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry."**

**"Snape saved my life because my father saved his own ass before. It was a payback. Its morally wrong to not pay back your debts to the dead. That's all he was doing. Paying back his debts to my father."**

**"That doesn't matter. Snape was looking out for you. Your father and him have a past and something about their bond has leaked on to you."**

**"Yeah a bond alright. My father TORTURED snape as a kid. You could not even imagine the things my father and his friends did. That bond is why Snape is so hard on me. It's payback for everything he went through" Harry said. His sadness turned to anger. I heard that he had a short temper so I am not going to mess with him just yet.**

"I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know exactly what happened so its not right that I say something about it." I answer.

Harry's eyes turn back to their normal shade of green. "Its ok. Lets go get some lunch I'M STRAVING!"

We both get our lunches and sit down. It feels great to be back at Hogwarts even though I already have an assignment.

"So what classes do you have this afternoon?" I ask Harry.

"History of magic and charms. Maybe I will learn a new love charm to put on you." Harry says sexily. I just smile.

"Maybe you will but what's the point in a charm if I love you already?" Good comeback by me.

"thanks, honey." Harry says pecking my lips.

"I WAS EATING MY SANDWHICH! DON'T KISS A GIRL WHEN SHE'S EATING HER SANDWHICH! Wait until after. I'm better then."

"It was a great kiss to me." Harry says putting his arm around me.

"oh look how sweet. Potter is in love." Draco sneers as he walks by.

"Shut your face Draco. Your just jealous cuz I have Kaylee and you're stuck with that monster of a girl Pansy." Pansy looked a tad hurt by Harry's comment. I don't think he saw her there.

"It's ok dear. Potter is a stupid git." Draco says to Pansy.

"Good going you moron. Hurting pansy's feelings like that." I say when they leave.

"What else am I going to do. Draco was totally checking you out. I panicked and didn't see her there. Do you and draco have a past?" Harry says.

"Um well… yeah I guess you consider it a past. He umm… French kissed me on the chariot and tried to kiss me again at the dance."

"That bloody bastard. WAIT YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM?"

"um well at the time it was the best kiss I had ever had so I took the option not cuz I liked him just for the kiss really."

"Best kiss you ever had?" harry asked disappointed.

"At the TIME it was. Now its not. For you totally a better kisser than Malfoy." Good save. It's the truth though. Harry perked up. "Well I have to get to herbology. One more great kiss before I go?"

"Of course." Harry said and leaned in to kiss me. He is the best kisser I have ever kissed maybe cuz I know he actually cares.

Herbology was a blur. I couldn't really pay attention for Harry was on my mind the entire time. Kelsey and Leila noticed that I wasn't paying attention and that Malfoy wasn't either. Draco Malfoy spent his herbology class checking me out.

I went to clean up for dinner still a tad shocked that Malfoy wanted ME. Maybe he only does cuz I am with Harry. No, for he hit on me in the chariot oh man what am I going to do? He will keep on until he gets me. The guy is so damn stubborn. I will tell Harry about it after dinner.

Ah, dinner. Wonderful as usual. I had a lot on my mind though.

"What am I going to do? He's gonna FLIP!" I tell Kelsey.

"Well I would be mad too if my enemy was hitting on my girlfriend. Not that I have one cuz I'm not a lesbian." Kelsey said. We both started laughing at that comment.

"What's so funny?" Leila says pulling away from her kiss with Justin.

"Never mind. Go on with what you were doing." I said. Guess I didn't need to say that to Justin twice it grabbed Leila. She just giggled and pulled away.

"We need to talk to our friends SOMETIME!" she told Justin

"Do we HAVE to?" Justin pleads.

"Yes" Me, Kelsey and Leila say at the same time.

"So why are you going to make Potter mad? I didn't catch all the details. I was well busy." Justin finally says.

"Draco keeps on hitting on me and checking me out. Look behind you hes staring right now."

"AH I can solve that right now…" Justin says showing draco he's middle finger. We all start laughing.

"Great. Everything can be solved by flicking someone off." I say.

"It does. It shows that I know he's looking at you and I told him to back off. And in one motion!" Justin is right there. Malfoy turned back to Pansy. I finished my dinner and I stare at Harry. He notices and tilts his head towards the door. I nod and we both get up from our tables. As soon as we are out the door Harry gives me a kiss. I pull away.

"What's the matter? Are you mad?" Harry says.

"No. But you are going to be. I need to tell you something." He takes my hand and guides me to some chairs. He offers me to sit on his lap but I just sit next to him on the couch.

"So what's going on?"

"Well um.. In the past few days… there has been someone who is checking me out and hitting on me." I say.

"Well who is it? I know a lot of guys check you out but hitting on you is wrong to me, it's a violation to you and to me."

"It's… Draco Malfoy."

Harry buried his face into his hands. "oh my god. Are you kidding me? No your not. Wow. We hadn't I noticed? Well I kinda did"

"According to Kels and L he stares at me through all my classes and meals. This guy isn't going to stop until he gets me and you know it."

"Yeah I know. I don't know what I can do. I need to tell him to back off." I got an idea to get him to back off.

"Harry, I have an idea."


	10. Getting to Draco

Chapter 10

Getting to Draco

"Let's get this deal started!" I yell to my friends. We all can't wait to put Draco where he belongs. First trouble is how to get Pansy to see without her knowing what's going on. Kels is taking care of that for me though.

"Ok lets get started. Everyone to their places." Harry announces and everyone leaves to there post. First is going to get Pansy out of the Great Hall and into the dark arts classroom.

Kelsey and Leila run in and whisper to pansy. She gets up and leaves. Step one complete. Now it's my turn to run the show. I approach Draco.

"Hey, Draco. Noticed you looking at me and i must say, I'm flattered. Why don't we give into our desires?" I say as sexy as I can without cracking up laughing.

"What do you mean, James?"

"Well you want me, and I want you. So let's enjoy ourselves. I know just the place. Come with me."

"ok." Draco says with a smirk.

I step up from the table and start walking. Draco follows. This plan is going PERFECTLY. Next step is Justin. We bump into Justin in the corridor.

"Kay, What are you doing with Draco?" He asks.

"Well.. um… He is taking me to his dad's office for some work on my… patronus."

"Oh. I understand. Looked kinda suspicious for a second I thought you were cheating on Potter."

"Why would I do that? He's great. AND WITH DRACO? You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey, I'm a very attractive." Draco says. "We better get going. My dad is excepting us."

This plan is running smoother than I thought. Justin keeps going and I grab Draco's hand and lead him to the empty classroom. Well its not really empty but Draco sure thinks so he grabs me in his arms. He starts kissing my neck and face, then on my lips. He passionately kisses me but I pull away.

"What's wrong THIS time?" He grumbles.

"I don't know. Its just I don't want to be doing this to harry. I mean kissing you is great but what if someone finds out?"

"No one's gonna find out and if they do I will find the end to them." I can hear Kelsey hushing pansy. She's probably hysterical. Draco keeps on kissing me and lusting up against me. I return the kiss. I see Harry in the corner. I knew that even though it's a trick he would be sad. His eyes are full of anger. He needs to wait though. The charm starts to work when Malfoy takes my first button off. He doesn't take off my shirt. Harry is getting really upset I will have to edge him on. I unbutton his shirt and wrap my arms in his muscular body.

"OUCH! What the hell was that?" Draco said shocked by my charmed button. A bunch of rats come running out. Just as planned.

"Seems like Kaylee ratted you out." Harry says smoothly walking out of the darkness.

"Ok now seriously what's going on?"

"We set you up dumass." Justin says. Justin, Leila, Kelsey, and Pansy some out from their places.

"OMG DRACO WHEN THEY TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO CHEAT ON ME WITH HER I THOUGHT THEY LIED… BUT ITS TRUE!" Pansy said between sobs.

"Ok Pansy. It's true. I don't like you. I don't want to be with you. Kissing you is like kissing my dog." Draco sneered. "But why did you have to humiliate me AND my ex girlfriend?"

"To get you to leave me alone. We have more plans that we will use against you." I tell him.

"Maybe I will maybe I wont." Draco said with his smirk.

"Oh, you will." Harry spoke up and wrapped his arm around me. He takes me right out of the room. We are in the hallway and I hear Malfoy holler.

"THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS POTTER. YOU WILL BE DEFATED."

"That's what he thinks. Hey, we still have a hour and a half before bed. What shall we do?"

"Why don't I go with you to talk to your friends? I will have to get along with Hermione one of these days."

"I told her she had to be civil. Same goes for you. Be nice to her she's my best friend for I am nice to Justin."

"You and Justin never fought like me and Hermione!"

"Like what?"

"On the train she called me a whore and told Ginny that I slept with George and I told her that she should shut up cuz she's just jealous that I had a better chance with you then she did."

"Ouch. Catfight! But seriously from now on be nice."

"I will try." And we head towards the sitting area that Hermione and Ron were at.

"Hullo." Harry states.

"Hey, Hermione he's actually talking to us for the first time since he was with Kaylee last night."

"Well you two kinda left… then I was leaving when you were coming into the great hall. I haven't been avoiding you. I don't try. Not my fault you two slept late. Which is a tad weird for Hermione."

"She was beaming this morning too. And walking with ron." I add. Hermione and Ron both turn red.

"I guess you two have figured out what must of happened then." Hermione says.

"About that…" Ron clears his throat. "Its not what you think. At least not yet" Ron gives a seductive glance at Hermione. "We were not beaming because of sex. We were beaming for we found out that we loved each other."

"That's what they all say." We both say in unison.

"Well two seemed very happy but we didn't think anything like that." Hermione states.

"It's not going to happen for we are in different houses. Making love is not an option for us." I say.

"WHAT!" Harry whines. "What about… oh please it has to be an option." Ron starts laughing.

"The man is desperate. Poor guy. That's what you get for falling for a hufflepuff." Ron says between laughs. Harry goes over to Ron and whispers in his ear.

"Man that is a tad tricky. Staff still might know you are there. Who knows what security they run by that room." Ron whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"Well not tonight. Maybe another time." Harry said.

"Yeah another time" I say. "Well I am heading back up to my common room. Great talking to you Ron and Hermione."

"Let me take you." Harry says following me.

"I don't know Harry. Well what can it hurt. Just don't tell anyone where the opening is, or I will get in mega trouble."

"Deal. If I know where it is I can come visit. With a little bit of help." Harry says. We walk away and head toward the painting.

"Home sweet Home. May I have a goodnight kiss?" I ask. Harry leans in to kiss me, I kiss him back and we start making out. I pulled away before someone saw us. "Good-nite sweet Harry"

"Good-nite my darling." And Harry walks off and I go into the common room.

"She's gonna get a midnight surprise…" Draco whispers from his hiding place.


	11. Draco's Revenge

Chapter 11

Draco's Revenge

I woke up to a…. well interesting surprise. I jumped from bed when I felt a pipe like thing under me. There was nothing there. Kelsey screamed. "You… You… YOU HAVE A TAIL!"

"HAHA.. Very funny." I glance at my behind to see that I really did have a tail. "OMFG I HAVE A F!&g TAIL!" With that a note appears before me on what looks like quality parchment.

Good morning love,

I thought it was pretty…. Well clever of me to bewitch this parchment so it appeared when you said tail. Mind that, I came in and gave you well, a surprise last night. If you're wondering it's a rat tail. For ratting on me to Pansy, thought that mighty clever also… anyways. Call this payback. Oh yeah, tail doesn't come off till you kiss me. Wonderful touch if I do say so myself.

-Draco.

Oh, he's good. I have to admit. Tail doesn't go away until I kiss him. HOW AM I GOING TO HIDE this thing… everyone in school is going to have quite a laugh when they see this. Kelsey took the note when I wasn't looking.

"Looks like you gotta kiss the bloke."

"Over his dead body I will."

"I don't think there is much of a choice. Either kiss him or have a tail forever."

"I can worry about this later… How am I going to hide this?"

"Wear a long skirt with your robes. You should be fine then."

"Good idea." I slip into my new bohemian skirt. "What to tell Harry."

"Tell the truth!" she's right as usual. I hate her for that sometimes. I finish getting ready and I head down to breakfast. Not going to let Draco make me late. I get there and I run to Harry.

"Nice skirt"

"Oh shut up."

"What? I was just giving a compliment." I hear Draco laugh across the great hall. "Why is he laughing?" Harry asks.

"Well umm..." I start to whisper. "Draco gave me a rat's tail. He snuck into my dorm and put a bloody spell on it. I can't get rid of it."

"There has to be a way…"

"Oh yeah there's one… but I would never do it. You would get to angry."

"What do you have to do?" Harry implores.

"I have to snog Draco."

"WOAH. That bloody git. Thinking he can go put hexes on my girl and not get caught." Harry goes and walks up to Draco.

"WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND PUTTING…. ANIMAL PARTS ON MY GIRLFRIEND?" Great now the entire SCHOOL knows that I have animal parts on me. Wonderful this day is just getting better. I turn a shade of deep red.

"Well she well knows the way out of that nasty tail." Draco sneers.

"I am not snogging you. Got that? I will not do that. I am going to the hospital wing. Maybe Madame Pomfrey will know something." If someone wasn't listening before they started to when I said snogging.

"There is nothing she can do about it. There is a charm on it."

"There has to be something." And I race off to the hospital wing.

"Well, dear. There isn't a whole lot I can do about this charm."

"Why not?" I ask.

"In a charm like this the easier it is to complete the task to get it off the stronger the charm is. Using my own logic I know this also has matters of someone's heart in this task."

"Are you sure? I mean there must be something!"

"Sorry, dear. You have to complete the demanded task."

"She can't do anything? That's pathetic." Leila says.

"She can't get involved in matters of the heart." I reply.

"This must give Draco quite the thrill to see you squirm. Plus he knows that love conquers even the most powerful magic. Your boyfriend is proof of that." Kelsey grumbles.

"It is quite a good trick if I do say so myself." Justin adds

"DON'T!" All three of us say.

"To bad ladies I did. I am going to chat with Potter and Weasley about the upcoming match."

"Guys and their qudditch. They can only think of that in a time of crisis!" Kelsey almost hollers.

"HEARD THAT." The three guys say in unison.

"What am I going to do? Harry? What do you think I should do?" I ask.

"Well. Kiss him. Yes I am going to be mighty angry but I don't want to have a girl with a tail. Ruins shagging to me." Harry answers.

"What so your sleeping with girls with tails?" I say sarcastically. "and girls without if you can tell a difference."

Harry's cheeks turned a nice shade of crimson. "No I haven't shagged a girl with a tail and I would rather not so get that blasted thing off."

"Draco come here." I say gathering my strength.

"Don't try hexing me, James. It won't work."

"No I wasn't coming to hex you just kiss you." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "ITS NOT GONE!"

"Oh yeah. I might have added we had to snog and it must be in front at least 10 witnesses."

"Well there is more than 10 people here so pucker up." Draco stood up. He is mighty sexy but that attitude has to go. He kissed me. I returned as lazily as possible.

He kissed me for about a minute when Harry finally boomed, "THAT'S ENOUGH THE TAIL IS GONE. LEAVE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND FROM NOW ON!"


	12. Love Potions

Chapter 12

Love potions

"Sorry, potter. Just trying to enjoy the moment of bliss." Draco announced.

"Well its over. But I will tell you right now this isn't over Malfoy. This is just the beginning. This is a war you can't win actually. For Kaylee loves me and there is nothing you can do to change that." Harry said. Harry then grabs my waist and we walk off.

"You are still the better kisser, Harry." I say as we walk off.

"Thanks. That's a great thing to know." Harry replied. "What are we going to do about Malfoy?"

"I am thinking we could end this fairly quickly."

"How?" Harry asked.

"A love potion they're fairly difficult but I think we could manage. Getting it to him would be the harder part. And who would be the unlucky lady?"

"I have just the girl in mind. I think it is time to tame that flirt of a girl, Alexia. And a good love potion can do the trick."

"Let's get to work tonight. Meet me outside my common room at 11:30pm. Snape should be asleep by then so we can get the proper ingredients."

"Didn't know a hufflepuff could be such a trickster, I will bring my invisibility cloak so we don't get caught." Harry states.

Well all my classes went by smoothly other than Care for Magical Creatures with the slytherins. They were whooping and hollering at me. Not only for dating Harry, but for having a tail this morning. Draco still isn't over me; I think he is even in more in love with me. That's going to change soon though.

It seemed like 11:30 couldn't come quick enough. I spent my evening in the library with Kelsey and Justin working on our Defensive against the Dark Arts paper. It seemed like the night dragged on forever. Why couldn't we have computers like the Americans? American witches and wizards have internet! That would make papers go so much quicker. Finally it was time to go back to the common room and wait for Harry. At 11:29 I heard a noise outside the common room. Harry must have hit that statue of Merlin. I come outside to see him there with his cloak.

"Here come close and I will throw my cloak over you." He said. With that I did and we were invisible. We headed down to the dungeons and to the potions room. Thank you, Merlin it's unlocked. I head to the cabinet and Harry reads the list of ingredients. There we have them all.

"Now we need a place to mix the potion." I say.

"First floor, girls' bathroom. I, Ron and Hermione made potions in there before." Harry whispers.

"The one that's haunted by moaning myrtle?" I ask.

"Yep, that's the one." We head up to the bathroom and I take out my portable cauldron. "Ok, Kaylee. First put in the Unicorn Hair and the vampire tooth chipping." Harry started listing off the instructions. We made the potion carefully and we are pretty sure we succeeded. Now all we have to do is give it to Draco.

"Good morning Draco. Thanks for not leaving me any surprises last night." I say passing the slytherin table. He turns to face me and I pour the potion into his glass of orange juice.

"No problem, my love." He says then drinks more of his Orange Juice. "Hmm has a better taste this morning." He adds.

Meanwhile

"Hey Alexia." Harry said walking by Hogwarts biggest flirt.

"Why hello there Harry. What is that you're drinking Harry?" She adds.

"Oh just this GREAT lemonade. Want some?"

"Oh yes!" With that Harry grabbed another glass and poured the potion and some lemonade in the cup.

"Here you go! Enjoy." Harry says brightly. "I hope this works.." He muttered under his breath. Just then Draco spotted alexia.

Back to me

"WHO IS THAT! She's magnificent." Draco boomed when he saw Alexia enter the great hall.

"That's Alexia. Want me to introduce you two?" I ask.

"Oh, please do." I walk up to Alexia. She had been staring at Draco. So far so good I thought.

"Alexia, This guy wanted to meet you. Alexia this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Alexia Cambell." They seem to love eachother already.

"You… You.. You are so beautiful. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" draco asks like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh yes I would love to." With that they both walked off. Harry comes up to me. I give him a big hug.

"It worked!" I say into his ear.

"It's going to wear off though. If one of them finds their true love or something like that."

"That might not be for awhile!" I say proudly and we walk off together to Muggle Studies and Divination.


	13. Kelsey's Secret

Chapter 13

Kelsey's secret.

As me and Harry's relationship grew stronger, I spent less and less time with Kelsey. After about two weeks, I noticed that she grew away. She always wanted to be alone and excluded herself in our(Justin, Leila, Harry, and I sometimes Ron and Hermione) activities. One night I got her alone in our dorm.

"Kels, what's going on with you these days? You never seem to want to be around us." I ask.

"Shouldn't you be out with Harry to fool around in the room of requirement or something" Kelsey said sarcastically.

"I do not just snog Harry in my spare time. Though a little snogging might do you some good." I answer back quickly.

"I have gotten my fair share of snogging this year."

"Oh, yeah? With who?"

"That is my personal business. Speaking of which I need to meet him pretty soon. G'bye." Kels said and left the room.

"I wonder who she's with." I ask harry after telling him of my fight.

"I don't know, but it must be a very secretive person if they don't want their relationship out." He answered. We talk about who the person might actually be when Ron and Hermione come down the stairs.

"Ready for some fun?" Ron asks.

"Sure, but what exactly is planned tonight boys?" Hermione asked. Hermione and me have been getting along. I actually think of her as a friend now.

"You'll see." With that Ron and harry blindfolded us and led us out of the castle. After walking 5 minutes we were getting restless.

"TAKE THE BLOODY BLINDFOLD OFF! Or I will stop walking." I muttered and stopped in my tracks.

"Nope I will not take it off till we are there and if you stop walking I guess I will have to carry you!"

"YOU WILL NOT!" I scream and harry lifts me into his arms. I couldn't refuse being in his strong arms. I just cuddled myself up into his chest as he took me forward. Ron scooped up Hermione and carried her.

"HEY I couldn't even see you!" Hermione yells as Ron lifts her up.

"That's the point of a blindfold. I swear, she's supposed to be the smart one!" Ron tells us. We all start laughing, even Hermione. Finally after what seems like ages we stop.

"We are here!" The boys announce.

"Good cause this blindfold is becoming annoying." I said bitterly. Finally I can see. What a beautiful site. Its at the small lake on the west side of the castle. The boys have a small picnic set up to watch the sunset.

"It's… It's… BEAUTIFUL!" Hermione exclaims.

"Yeah... it is." Ron states and sits down on one of the blankets. Harry and I get on the other one.

"Want some Chocolate frogs?" Harry asks, he doesn't wait for my answer he just throws one in my mouth.

"Ever heard of asking? What if I was allergic?"

"Once again I checked my sources and learned that you LOVE chocolate frogs. Thank Justin for that one." Harry answers.

"Oh, how sweet. Asking what I like so it's a surprise!" I put a chocolate frog in my mouth. "Want it?" I ask.

"Why yes I would love some." And Harry bites the frog and gives me a kiss. "So I can kiss you when you have chocolate in your mouth?"

"Ha-ha. When I ask if you want some then yes you can kiss me when I have chocolate."

"Ron and Hermione seem to have skipped the candy." Harry states. The couple both pull away, embarrassed.

"Want some Bertie Botts?" Ron asks his girlfriend.

"Why yes I would." Hermione adds then they start feeding the beans to eachother.

"They make me sick." Harry announces.

"The chocolate frog thing had the same affect on me, mate." Ron answers.

"Look it's the sunset!" Hermione says and we all sit and watch it set, and then, accidently fall asleep.

Meanwhile

Kelsey leaves the dormitories in a rage after her fight. She nearly runs to her destination. Great he's early today!

"Hey there, sweetie." He says grabbing Kelsey into a embrace.

"Hey there." She replies giving Blaise a quick kiss.

"My friends are onto us. Well not you but that I am involved with someone."

"Oh, my. We cant have that can we?" Blaise says pulling Kelsey into a empty classroom.

"Maybe it is time we told everyone." Kelsey said.

"Its going to be quite a scandal. A slytherin and a Hufflepuff, its unheard of! I am supposed to be hexing huffies not shagging them!"

"You let me tell my friends or this relationship is over."

"You wont tell your friends or your in for it. I am not afraid of unforgivable curses my darling." Blaise said bitterly.

"No, you wouldn't. Not to me, you love me don't you?"

"Yes I do. Maybe it is time. First I have to see what Draco and the other slytherin guys think."

"Ok, blaise. Meet me here tomorrow. Same time to discuss this."


	14. Good morning, dear

Chapter 14

Good morning, dear

"OH MY GOODNESS!" I yell when I wake up the next morning. Well not right away first I just enjoyed the fact harry was lying next to me with his arm around my waist.

"eh… what…" Ron mutters, rubbing his eyes. "Oh… no." The others wake and we all start talking at once.

"What are we going to do? Someone had to notice that we were all gone! Got people to look for us too, most likely." Harry commented.

"Well we are going to have to get back into the castle and to our dorms without anyone noticing. Harry did you bring the cloak?" Hermione figured.

"Well no we couldn't use it anyway! We can't get the 3 of us in that thing anymore let alone 4!" Harry said.

"I was thinking that you and Kaylee could use it and me and ron could find another way in." Hermione answered calmly.

"You are right that would work. ACCIO INVISBILITY CLOAK!" and the cloak appears in harry's arms. "Good thing I left the window open" Harry said placing the cloak over himself and me. We walk into the castle without a single glance. Must be REALLY early cause no one is around.

"Here we are love." Harry says in front of my painting.

"It's not fair you know where my dorm is and I don't know yours."

"Maybe another time, dear." Harry says kissing me lightly. And he walks off.

I get back to my dorm without anyone seeing me. I get to my bed and lie down. I would scream but Kelsey is still sleeping. This is just to perfect NOT to scream.

Meanwhile

Harry got back to his room, being seen by Neville. Neville was actually just coming in himself.

"Neville." Harry said.

"Harry, what are you doing at this hour?" Neville replied.

"I could be asking the same question. I will answer if you do."

"Luna" Neville and Luna had been going out for some time actually not to long after the incident at the Department of Mysteries.

"Tisk tisk. Naughty Neville. Kaylee, Ron, Hermione and I were having a picnic last night and we…. Um… fell asleep."

"I wont tell if you don't." Neville said.

"Deal." With that the two boys walked up to their dorms.

Harry was SOO happy. He couldn't belive how great last night was. Just being to hold Kaylee in his arms was a wonderful experience.

Back to me

"Kelsey wake up." I demand

"No." she answered.

"Get up now or I will use the tickling charm!" Kelsey shot up from her bed.

"There happy?"

"I already was but that helped a bit." I replied coolly.

"Oh, why are you so happy and dandy at…. ITS ONLY 6:30! What's the deal waking me up?"

"I would tell you but we parted on bad terms last night. So until I learn what you have been up to lately I will not tell you anything."

"I would love to tell you but right now I can't. I will know if I can tell you tomorrow morning. I am sorry about last night I was just…. upset about my current situation."

"You are forgiven. I will tell you about my night last night." I wouldn't be able to not forgive Kelsey.

"Good. DON'T TELL ME YOU…." Kelsey was shocked and at a lost for words.

"NO! its not like that I swear!" The shocked look disappeared after I said this. "Well he and ron set up a romantic sunset picnic and we all umm fell asleep."

"Oh my, that's awesome!"

Leila freaked when she heard of the romantic evening I had. "JUSTIN" she moaned. "why don't you do stuff like that for ME?"

"For I am to bloody stupid to think of something like that. I should ask Harry for a tip."

"You should." Leila said blankly.

"Great now she's mad at me for not doing something romantic. I had one planned but Harry planned his first." Justin said.

"When was yours planned?" I ask.

"Hogsmeade." He answered.

"I will talk to her. She can't be mad at you for long she cares about you to much."

I was sorry that I made Leila upset with Justin. I just wanted to tell her about my evening. She isn't in all that great of a mood anyways so I mustn't worry about it. I walk out of the common room to hear Ron yelling at Hermione. They may love each other but they still fight, more than ever.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"Ron just got upset that Brandon was flirting with me. I WASN'T EVEN FLIRTING WITH HIM" She bellows. She sure has quite the voice.

"YOU WERE TO! YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH ME NOT THAT FUGLY RAVENCLAW!" Ron yelled.

"Ok knock it off. First off Hermione didn't mean to flirt with him if she did and you just need to trust that she loves you second Brandon is still with Cho if I am correct so don't worry about him" I tell Ron.

"He was still hitting on MY girlfriend but I see your point. Sorry 'Mione."

"I forgive you." She answers sweetly. Another Granger/Weasley fight solved. Harry comes rushing up to us.

"I could hear you down in the Great Hall, what's the matter?" He asks.

"I took care of it sweetie. Good morning by the way." I answer and walk up to him.

"Good morning my dear, We should really wake up like that more often." Harry whispered into my ear. I took his hand and we headed down to the great hall when I heard Kelsey yelling.

"IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOUR HOUSE KNOWS AND MINE CAN'T!" She yelled.

"I AM DOING THIS FOR YOUR SAFETY!" A deep voice hollered.

"FROM WHAT? A MAD PACK OF HUFFLEPUFFS?" By then I had found her yelling at someone I would have never guessed.

A/N: I know, a cliff hanger but every good story has them on occasion! Hope you all are enjoying the story. I know that this story is not accurate to the 6th book, and I never excepted it would be. I hope you all will still read it anyways!


	15. The End

Chapter 15

The end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I own Kaylee and her friends(other than Justin), Alexia, Brandon and the plot.

A/N: Hey this is the last chapter. THE END of my first fic ever. I know its short. I could keep going but I think it was a great place to stop for I have other stories brewing in my mind. Maybe a squeal someday!

Blaise? Are my eyes mistaking me? Maybe if I wait a moment my eyes can adjust…. Nope its still him. Kelsey has been sneaking around with HIM?

"Ok, honey calm down. I will protect you from any bad comments we get. You can tell your friends, it's rude that I wouldn't let you." Blaise said calmly. He then went to Kelsey and kissed her forehead. I would burst in and still yelling my arse off but he seemed to calm her down. I will confront her later… I walk back into the Great Hall and sit down next to Harry.

"What's the matter love?" He asks.

"Kelsey has been with blaise this entire time. And she never told me. I am just shocked." I reply.

"Oh, wow. I would be shocked to. Actually I am, considering I thought she had a thing for Dean. Wow, a hufflepuff and a slytherin, never would have guessed the odds of that happening." He answers.

"Well if you didn't know, I dated a slytherin once, actually twice…"

"I did notice that, for I was EXTREMELY jealous of BOTH of them at the time." He answered.

"Oh how sweet." I tell him and I press my lips on his softly. Just then Kels walks up to me.

"What all did you see?" She asks.

"What do you mean? Me, Spy? NEVER." I say sarcasticly.

"Ha-ha. Very funny now what did you hear?"

"Boy aren't we feisty this morning." Kelsey growls. "Well I heard about a group of mad hufflepuffs and saw Blaise kiss you." I answer.

"Ok I guess I have some explaining to do then." I nod my head. "Well Blaise and I saw eachother at the dance and we talked and later on, after you left he took me to the little slytherin after party and we umm… hooked up. So we have been seeing eachother for a while now but we kept it a secret. Until I let it slip that I had been snogging someone. Then we knew that it we had to let our secret out."

"It all falls into place now. That's why you never wanted to hang out with us, why you were drifting away and disappearing. I am upset that I learned the way I did but none the less I have to say I am happy for you." I reply to kelsey's speech and I pull my best friend into a hug.

"Girls." Harry, Ron, and Blaise say at once.

"Boys." We answer.

"Well its great that all of us found someone, espically because Valentines is coming up. No one is lonely!" Harry said.

"Even Neville has a valentine." Ron says as Neville and Luna walk by arm in arm.

"I think for once it will be a perfect Valentine's day." I answer.


End file.
